Yours Truly
by Mighty Pen
Summary: *PG13 for abuse and suicide* A WWF diva deals with depression due to a horrible childhood.


Yours Truly, the Diva ****

Yours Truly

"That was a great match."

"Think so?"

"I know so."

"I didn't win."

"Doesn't matter. You're still my little Chrissy poo." 

"Aw, Gail!"

Chris Jericho cringed as his on and off screen fiancée, Gail Thomas, pinched his cheek. "And I could have locked the Walls of Jericho in…" Gail rolled her eyes. "It's over. Besides, you're still the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla!" Chris's lips pursed into a knot. "I guess." 

He stomped to the lounge. Gail tailed him. "And it wasn't a title match! You still have the Intercontinental title!" As they reached the lounge, Chris slammed down the belt onto the couch. Gail sighed. "Temper, temper." Chris took a bottle of water and splashed it on himself. "I am angry. Don't start with me." Chris snapped. Gail chuckled. When Chris was like this, she loved to push him over the edge.

"And this is what I am going to have to wake up to every day?" Gail asked, admiring her diamond ring. She shined it on her pink sweater and brushed lint off of her gray, tweed pants. Her auburn hair hung loosely on her shoulders. Chris gulped down some of the water that he hadn't splashed himself with.

"Oh, this boy of mine."

"Very funny, Gail. Very funny."

Gail walked over to the couch and put her arms around Chris's sweaty neck and kissed him on the cheek. "I want to go home." He mumbled. Gail shook her head. "Nope, sorry. You have to escort me to my match. I am in a triple threat with Molly and Amy. That reminds me, I have to change."

Chris nodded. "I'm going to stay here. I'll be in a little later, okay?" Gail nodded. "Sure thing." Before she left, she slapped him on the back. "Don't let them get you down, honey." 

Gail walked out of the lounge. All of a sudden, a sharp pain split her head open. 

__

"Mom, please… No… Don't hurt me! No…"

"Shut up!"

"OW! Mom, that hurts…"

Gail shivered. Memories from her painful childhood made her sick to her stomach. She was battling depression but was forced to hide it. She tried not to think about it. Thinking about it made her distracted in the ring, and her match was for the contendership for the woman's title, which was held by Trish Stratus. 

As Gail reached her dressing room, she got out of her sweater and pants and into a black tee and stretch pants, also black. She tied her hair into a braid and pinned it up. Her hair always got in the way. She changed out of her boots and into her sneakers. She flexed her muscles.

"Gail," There was a knock at the door. Gail, who was doing sit-ups, sighed. "Come in." Chris came in, now in a shirt and jeans. He helped Gail up and kissed her on the neck. "Ready? The match is next." Gail rubbed her head. "Yeah, I am ready."

Chris cocked his head. "Gail, is everything alright?" Gail nodded. "Yeah… Just a little headache." She lied. Her head was pounding from sadness and guilt. She was sad of the memories she had to endure, and guilty because all of her siblings had to suffer, too. "Just go ahead, let me take some aspirin." Chris nodded. "Okay." He went outside the door.

Gail took a yellow caplet and gulped it down with water. It was her anti-depressant, not an aspirin. "Come on, Chris. Let's go." Chris nodded. "You okay?" Gail raised her eyebrows. "Yeah… Why wouldn't I be?" Chris shrugged. "You seemed rushed. It's like you didn't want me to know that you were taking an aspirin."

Gail snorted. "Chris, what is wrong with _you?" _Gail tied her braid tighter. Chris was starting to suspect. Chris took Gail's hand. "You're ice." Gail rubbed her shoulders. "It's cold in here." She said, as a matter of factly. 

__

"Your handwriting is horrible… Do this paper over."

"Mom, it's ten o'clock, I am tired."

"I said do it over!"

"No, Mom… Ouch, no, OW! Mom, stop it, please…"

Gail stopped dead in her tracks. Tears burned her eyes. Chris gripped her hand. "Gail, what's wrong?" Gail felt herself go weak. "Chris…" She moaned. She fell to the floor and only saw black. 

"GOD!" Gail shot up in her bed. She felt herself. She was drowned in sweat, and in her satin nightgown. Chris lay sleeping next to her. The digital clock read 1:17 AM. It was all a dream. "Gail…" Chris moaned. He turned over, to find her pale. "What happened?" Gail shook her head. "I had a nightmare." Chris sighed. "Another one?" She nodded. "Let me go wash my face."

Gail went into the bathroom, rinsing her sweaty face off. She took a bright brown bottle from the medicine cabinet. It had yellow caplets and it was labeled, "anti-depressants." With a Dixie cup of water, Gail took one. 

When she came back into the living room, Chris had turned on the TV and started to watch wrestling in Spanish. "Go Essa!" Chris was cheering. Gail rolled her eyes. "No TV now. It's late." Chris pouted. "Come on, stay up." Gail sighed. "Fine. But I am not watching wrestling. I eat, sleep, and breathe wrestling and do not want to look at it in my free time." 

Chris nodded. "It's fair, it's fair. Go Essa!" Gail snuggled up to Chris and brushed some hair out his face. "Do you love me?" She asked. Chris sighed. "Gail, the ring on the nightstand goes to show how much I love you." Gail beamed. "I am the prize in the Cracker Jack box!" Chris smiled. "Yup."

"Any good movies on now?" Gail asked, taking the remote. Chris shook his head. "No, not really. I guess you can turn it off." Gail smiled; knowing that Chris had been defeated. She clicked the "off" button on the coal colored remote. "Let's just have a conversation." Gail offered. She took her bathrobe and wrapped it around herself.

"I am freezing," Gail said, closing a window. Chris smiled. "I'll warm you up." Gail yawned. "None of that, now, Chris." She shot him a killer grin. Chris got back into the bed. "Might as well go back to sleep. I want to jog in the morning." Gail nodded and yawned again. "Yeah, I am tired. Good night, Chris." Gail said, leaning over to give him a kiss. Chris returned the favor. "Night, Gail. Sweet dreams." 

Too bad what Chris said didn't happen. 

__

"That dress is way to short! Do you want to be a tramp or something? Huh?"

"No, Mom, it's just what's in style." 

"Girls shouldn't wear these things, it exposes everything! And then it looks like I am the bad mother!"

"You are." 

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Mom, no, please… Ah! No, Mom…"

"Psst… Gail! It's six-thirty." Gail rolled over and tears streamed down her face as the sun glared at her. The sun's light always made her tear. "Leave me…" She hit Chris with a pillow. "Hey, girl!" Chris said, throwing the pillow back. Gail opened her eyes more, and saw Chris with his arms folded. She got up. "Sorry, Chris."

She shuffled her feet into blue, fuzzy slippers. "Women and the fuzzy slippers. I don't get it." Chris muttered. Gail shrugged. "Men and football. I don't get it." She went into the bathroom. "Don't you be dissing football!" Chris called as she locked the door. 

After Gail got out of the bathroom, her hair was wrapped in a towel. Searching for a nice outfit in her bag, she realized she forgot to take her medicine. "Gail, have you seen my razor in the medicine cabinet?" Chris called. Gail froze. Her medicine was in there.

"I'll get it! And get out of the bathroom, I remembered something I had to do!" Chris sighed. "Come on, Gail. We're getting married soon. No secrets, right?" Chris's words shot her like a rifle. "No secrets," She said, barely audible. She gripped onto the doorknob for support.

__

"I said eat your dinner."

__

"Mom, I am not really hungry tonight. May I be excused?"

"No you may not. You are going to eat the food or I am going to shove it down your throat!"

"No, Mom… Ugh… Ah…" 

Gail sunk down to the floor, her head in her knees. Chris ran beside her. "Gail, what's the matter?" Gail turned to face Chris. "Chris… I am battling depression." Chris wrinkled his nose. "Depression?" Gail nodded. "I was beaten as a child." Chris's heart sank lower than six feet under. "Oh, Gail…" He took her in his arms and let her cry.

The next day, Vince had learned what happened. He gave her and Chris a week off. "Chris, I am so sorry." Gail said. Chris cocked his head. "For what?" Gail bit her lip. "For never telling you… I am so sorry." Chris shook his head. "No, I can't blame you for not telling me."

Gail moaned as another sharp pain slit her head.

__

"Mom… What's wrong with Luke?"

"Your brother just got another deserved beating. And if you don't get out of my way, you're next, too." 

"Ah… No, Mom! Oh, please…"

Gail screamed and flung herself onto the bed. Tears streamed down her face and Chris called the doctor.

"My anti-depressants aren't working. The flashbacks are getting so bad; I can't sleep at night. I can't live."

"Gail, don't say that."

"It's true."

"I can prescribe something stronger."

"It won't help. I am still going to get nightmares. And those are the worse."

"We can hypnotize you into not having flashbacks anymore."

"I don't believe in that hocus pocus junk. Nothing is going to help. Goodbye, Doctor."

Gail left the office with nothing accomplished. As she headed for home, she fiddled through her purse. She had three hundred dollars with her. She headed to a store. Through the window she could see marvelous goodies and such. She pondered on what to buy.

In the end, she bought twelve bottles of aspirin, and fifteen bottles of cold medicine. She left the store, eager to get home. 

Chris wasn't there. He went out for a workout. Gail took a bottle of aspirin. She poured seven into a bottle of water. She drank the water. She poured another glass of water. She poured twelve into the glass. She drank the glass. She poured another glass. She put eleven in it. She drank it. She the remaining pills into a pot, and filled the pot with water. She drank from the pot.

She took a piece of paper, and her favorite blue pen. She wrote:

Dear Chris,

You know I loved you. I loved you with everything I had. But I was battling a dark secret. One that could not be helped. So, what I did was selfish. I took my own life. By the time you're reading this, I will already be dead. So, just know, I love you. I want "Mother Put Me Here" on my tomb.

Yours Truly,

Gail

As soon as she finished the last word, Gail fell to the floor, dead. 

As Chris put his key in the door, he sensed something odd. Gail didn't open it. "Maybe she's not back from the doctor," He said aloud. He nodded. Yeah, that's what happened. Chris opened the door and found pill bottles scattered all over the table, a suicide note, and Gail on the floor. She had been dead for forty-five minutes.

World Wrestling Federation star, Gail Thomas, Takes Own 

Life

A WWF diva, Gail Thomas, was found dead in the hotel she was staying at with her fiancée, also a WWF star, Chris Jericho. She had swallowed a whole bottle of aspirin in less than five minutes. Sources say that she was battling with depression and couldn't handle it anymore. Jericho would not comment on this tragic incident. Thomas was twenty-nine years old.

****

A/N: So, what do you think? Please review! Be a responsible reader!

Disclaimer: I own Gail. Vince McMahon owns everything else.


End file.
